


Ja już spokojny: ześlij ulewy głów obciętych

by Filigranka



Series: I jakiż to eliksir (zdoła przywrócić mi) [9]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, fandom mi nie napisał, jest zbyt gorąco żeby się bawić tagowaniem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus zwodzi Kadaja i myśli o sobie (chociaż woli udawać, że o Sephirocie).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ja już spokojny: ześlij ulewy głów obciętych

  
Pod nogami Rufusa rozciągała się przepaść, ale wolał o niej myśleć „przestrzeń”. Możliwości, nie kres, wolność, nie śmierć. Kadaj perorował, zadawał pytania, po czym wyśmiewał odpowiedzi. Shinra nazywał go w duchu rozpuszczonym bachorem i coś w nim, ta sama cząstka, która pozwala mu nigdy nie płakać, było rozbawione hipokryzją. Przecież prezydent sam bywał wręcz ilustracją terminu rozpieszczonego dzieciaka, sam uwielbiał oracje, sam ignorował niewygodne konkluzje, sam pożądał uwagi – tak bardzo, tak ryzykownie, tak bez sensu: „Jeśli ten popis z Jenovą nie wyjdzie, to turki, Cloud, Tifa, te dzieci, my wszyscy cierpieliśmy na marne”.   
    Za plecami Rufusa stała nowa personifikacja woli Srebrnego Demona, ale wolał o niej myśleć „kukiełka”. Rzecz nie warta zadawania prawdziwych pytań, rzecz nie warta miotania oskarżeń, bo przecież nie znająca odpowiedzi, rzecz, która nie chciała nawet wysłuchać tych kilku informacji, których Shinra mógłby jej udzielić, które wiedział na pewno. Że Matka to majak szaleńca. Że Sephiroth oszuka, odrzuci jak śmieci, że rzecz nie zdąży strzelić pierwsza. Prezydent sądził, iż sam miałby szansę, zdołałby stłumić wszystko – tylko na tę sekundę, tylko, by zadać cios, a potem choćby potop. Przestrzeń, strzelić, przepaść.   
    Ostatecznie, on znał kilka odpowiedzi.   
    Dawno temu, kiedy był dzieciakiem, akurat złym na ojca o kolejne obowiązki wobec firmy, jakimi ten go obarczał w ramach wychowywania dziedzica, powiedział Sephirothowi zdanie, może nieprawdziwe, lecz ładnie brzmiące, kulturowo akceptowane, więc łatwe do rzucenia. „Jesteś moim przyjacielem i zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko, wszystko, byle...”. Tamten obrócił się wówczas gwałtownie; Rufus miał wrażenie, że dostrzega w jego rysach jakby lęk pomieszany z goryczą czy gniewem, ale trwało to może sekundę.   
    — Nigdy do nikogo tak nie mów — odpowiedział chłodno Kat Wutai. — Nigdy o nikim tak nie myśl. To cię może kosztować utratę imperium.   
    — Wolałbym stracić firmę niż twoja przyjaźń — zripostował Shinra.   
    To były jeszcze bardziej literackie, sztampowe słowa, jeszcze szerzej rozpowszechnione i przez to jeszcze łatwiejsze, zwłaszcza, gdy się miało mniej niż czternaście lat i czuło złość na ojca. SOLDIER drgnął jednak wyraźnie, nim zaoponował:   
    — Nie ma sensu, byś mówił czy czuł takie rzeczy w stosunku do ludzi. Zwłaszcza takich jak ja.   
    To zaskoczyło chłopca, który przywykł do zakładania, że akurat Sephiroth jest jednym z nielicznych, jakim może zaufać: absolutnie lojalnym podwładnym korporacji, wychowanym w jej murach, jak sam Rufus, znanym mu od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Zupełnie odruchowo spytał więc, dlaczego.   
    Twarz Srebrnego Demona stężała na moment nim zaczął tłumaczyć, wyjątkowo łagodnym głosem – Shinra zapamiętał ten ton do końca życia, tak bardzo kontrastował z treścią.   
    — Bo to rodzaj pośredniej, niewymówionej obietnicy. A ja nie mogę ci nic przyrzec, bo nie ja podejmuję decyzje – moje życie nie należy do mnie. Taki już los żołnierza — wzruszył ramionami. — Choćby się nawet miało ulubiony miecz czy pistolet, nie ma sensu oczekiwać od niego, że ci obieca, iż nigdy nie zostanie zwrócony przeciw tobie; że ostrze cię nie przebije, a kula nie trafi. Tak samo, jak nie ma sensu przyrzekać ukochanej broni, że się jej nie wyrzuci, kiedy się zepsuje albo kiedy znajdziemy lepszą.   
    — Nie wygłupiaj się, nie jesteś po prostu kataną czy karabinem — mruknął wówczas prezydentowicz, bardzo chcąc w to wierzyć.   
    — Ale jestem żołnierzem — przypomniał cicho mężczyzna — i człowiekiem, a plany ludzi nie zawsze się wzajemnie pokrywają. Nie myśl nigdy, że zrobiłbyś dla kogoś wszystko, mój książę. Czy nawet wiele. Nie myśl, że nie przeżyłbyś ich utraty czy nawet, że by cię zasmuciła. Nie myśl, że ich obecność jest ci droższa nad własne cele – bo takie myślenie, takie uczucia, opóźnią o ułamki sekund twój strzał, gdy – jeśli – będziecie stali naprzeciw siebie, i zginiesz. Zawahasz się i przegrasz. Nie pragnąłem nigdy, by spotkał cię taki los.   
    Rufusowi, przywykłemu do dworskich intryg oraz odczytywania każdego słowa jako dziesięciu aluzji politycznych na raz, dreszcz przebiegł po krzyżu. Z tonu SOLDIERa nie wynikało, by planował zdradę, przed którą ostrzegał ulubione dziecko, zdania brzmiały raczej jak ogólna wskazówka, jedna z tych zimnych, cynicznych porad, jakich często udzielał chłopcu ojciec. Shinra wolałby jednak widzieć w Sephirocie coś więcej niż tylko kolejnego dworaka, w ich relacji coś ponad zwykłe firmowe sojusze – tego wszakże nie mógł powiedzieć, zaśmiał się więc tylko, używając jak najbardziej ironicznego głosu:   
    — Czyli jeśli zastrzelę cię pierwszy, będziesz ze mnie dumny?   
    Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, Srebrny Demon posłał mu swój słynny, pełen absolutnej wyższości uśmiech i podniósł brwi w niemym, pobłażliwym pytaniu „ty?”, rzucając przy tym z sarkastyczną powagą:   
    — Jeżeli zdołasz wykazać się takim refleksem, by mnie trafić, to oczywiście nie będę się posiadał z dumy.   
    Prawie dekadę później Rufus, patrząc na przywołanego bahamuta, niszczącego Edge, spokojnie liczył czas. Pozostały mówił o Zjednoczeniu; Shinra przyznawał, że przez parę tygodni, może dłużej, ta... koncepcja budziła jego... ciekawość (koncepcja, ciekawość, dobre, bezpieczne słowa). Było to jednak tylko przelotne uczucie, z łatwością wstrzymane. Teraz, uderzając lekko paznokciami o metalowy pojemnik, prezydent uśmiechał się w duchu. Niech Kadaj ze Strife'em zażądają odpowiedzi, jeśli zechcą. On nie miał już dalszych pytań.   
    Miał za to Jenovę, pistolet i przestrzeń pod stopami.

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł z Baczyńskiego. Wyrwany z kontekstu. Cohen, wiem, aż sam się narzuca, dlatego nie on (Cohen, Hallelujah albo If it be your will, jaką wizję metafizyczną Sephiego kto woli). "Maybe there is a God above/as for me all I seem to learnt from love/is how to shooted someone/who outdrew you" - nie, to aż za oczywiste. I tak wszyscy to mamy w głowach.
> 
> Baczyński:
> 
> **Psalm IV**
> 
> Boże mój. Ja przed Tobą  
> ołtarz ciała rozdarty.  
> Ja jednym sumieniem rodzony,  
> dymię tysiącem martwych.  
> Nie tłomacz mi ptaków, i roślin,  
> ja z nich poczęty - rozumiem,  
> tylko się krzywdy nauczyć  
> i ludzi się uczyć nie umiem.  
> Ja już spokojny. Ześlij  
> ulewy głów obciętych,  
> strąć nieba płaską dłoń,  
> Ty ze wszystkiego - święty.  
> Ale mi czyny wytłomacz,  
> ziemi ziejący orkan,  
> bo nic, że po klęsce jej depczę  
> jak po krzemiennych toporkach  
> ludzi, co nigdy nie rosnąc,  
> o ściany jaskiń miecz ostrzą.  
> Ale wytłomacz mi tych,  
> co niewiedzący - u ciemnych wód  
> są spopielałe krzyżyki czarne  
> nie odegranych nigdy nut.


End file.
